The present invention relates to a new and distinct Physocarpus plant, botanically known as Physocarpus opulifolius and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘SMPOMINI’.
The new Physocarpus plant is a product of a controlled breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Grand Haven, Mich. The objective of the breeding program is to create new Physocarpus plants with smaller plant habit and unique flower forms.
The new Physocarpus plant originated from an open-pollination during the summer of 2006 in Grand Haven, Mich. of Physocarpus opulifolius ‘Seward’, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 14,821, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown selection of Physocarpus opulifolius as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Physocarpus plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor in 2008 as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated open-pollination in a controlled environment in Grand Haven, Mich.
Asexual reproduction of the new Physocarpus plant by softwood cuttings in a controlled environment in Grand Haven, Mich. since July, 2008 has shown that the unique features of this new Physocarpus plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.